get a room deku!
by chuunibyou otaku-kun
Summary: midori who had been training for a long time to become a quirkless hero had his quirk relesed when he was given one for all. deku now must train to control the new quirks and maintain his fighting skills. will be midoria/ochiko main. rated m for bakugo
1. Chapter 1

I do not own my hero acadamia or one piece or naruto

"I'm sorry, lady, but your son is not going to have a quirk"

those words from the doctor seven years shook the boy but the only response the dr got came from the quirkless boy. "if I cant be a quirked hero ill train till I can be a nomn quirked hero!"

today he applied at UAs designated "hero course" on the way home then boy was attacked by a slime/mud guy. catching him by surprise. but with practiced skill, he ran making slime man fell off.

the slime man was surprised by the speed.

" how?"

" I'm trying to get into the hero course at UA with out a quirk. I have to be in good shape" Izuku stated

" hmm do you think they would take me I'm mu, k Yee?" mu said

" lets go find out... maybe I could call you my Pokémon?" izuku joked.

" gee, never heard that one before... actually no, most people just say" i choose you"," mu said

" he he , lets go..." izuku said as mu transformed into human form "... wait y...your a girl?!"

"what did you think I was ?" she responded

all might landed in the field *

" have no fear. ... I'm not needed here" some smoke later all might turned into his mini mode...

" ALL MIGHT YOU HAVE LOST YOUR YOUTH! TO REKINDLE IT LET US RUN 7,000 LAPS AROUND THE CITY!" Izuku yelled.

" ..." Yagi said.

who the fuck runs 7,000 laps around the city to " rekindle youth?" moron..." mu muttered.

Izukus eyes widened." YOSH YOU ARE RIGHT!* two sighs" 700 LAPS ISNT ENOUGH! I SHALL RUN 1040 PLUS ANOTHER 100 FOR MY LAZYNESS!" *takes of coming back 30 minutes later winded

" ..." both

" YOSH LET US GO SIGHN YOU UP FOR THE HEROS CORSE"

" YOUNG MIDORIA EAT THIS*holds up hair*"

deku ate than felt several sharp pains and some new memeries in his mind

an hour later the two left.

all might would soon realize his mistake... though it was also a blessing.

1 hour later

he said, on the way they saw a girl fighting a spring armed puncher.

" LEAF WHILWIND" izuku said kicking the spring arms sending them sky high then followed up with a backhand to the gut knocking the guy back.

a running dude slowed to a walk, "nice moves." he said.

" er he he... thanks ... ingenium?" izuku said

" close hes my br-" the engen said

" DEKU I WAS GOING TO KILL THE BASTERED DONT TAKE MY OPPONITES, YOU QUIRKLEE... wait... HOW DID YOU BEAT A QUIRKED MAN YOU QUIRKLESS BASTERD!"

"your name is deku?" mu said

" thanks deku" the girl said.

" ...other" the jet guy said " names lida by the way."

" awesome your brother is so youthfull!" izuku said... " wait your all still here?"

everyone face plants.

" oh and my name is-"

"DEKU , STOP IGNORING ME. BASTERED" rage kid said.

" Izuku, though kacchan called me deku as an insult. well mu lets get you signed up.. oh did that already."

" DEKUUUUUUUUUU" kacchan said more pissed then before... is that possible?

"deku? hmm you know that's close to the word for "small roots" right? I like it its like saying "I can do it, push through ", like something all might would say." Ochaco said

"deku it is..." izuku fires off" what?"

"but isn't it a insult?" lida said being ever the logicalist.

deku's head gets a jojo style manly modification "one must push past there, insults, plus ultra!"

"DEKU YOU SON OF A ( mumph!?)" kacchan gets a muffin shoved in his mouth."

" do act more civilized my dear lad, you shall make me spill my tea" izuku said showing a steamy starquirks cup in his hand and muffin by his lap" are you not a sweet person? sorry perhaps you prefer coffee" he continued pulling the muffin out and pouring coffee in... where did he just get that coffee?

" ew! don't mix muffens and coffee!" kacchan said

" hmm? must yea be so picky? " deku said now in a kung fu uniform." you will never beat me like that."

" ..." kacchan paused" I want more coffee"

"help yourself" deku said handing him the coffee cup now in a butler uniform

lida " how did he change uniforms so fast?"

everyone else" he pulls items from another world and that's what you have problems with!"

three knives were flying at them from the front. deku put his hand in frount of him " ROOM"

a bubble appered around the group" SHAMBLES" the knives were suddenly in his hand.

30 minutes later

ceremony goes like canon

... lol i don't wanna stop... and i wont... I'm starting chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

combat ready! izuku stood ready for combat (hmmm for a hero course this is risky... wait that's it! now i can earn top spot! ) " YOSH IM READY TO GO! GRAVITY CHAN!LET US DO OUR BEST TO BURN WITH THE FIRES OF YOUTH!" Ochaco smiled" yes deku-san! lets do our best! deku walked up" hey grava-chi hero's a tip.. this is a hero's course." he whispered in her ear" so treat it like one and you will certainly pass!" Ochaco blushed" th...thanks deku-san!" deku prepared" for this ill keep my weights on... it will give others a chance to get points of me" GOOOOOOOOOOO!... FIRST SCORE GOES TO IZUKU MIDORIA! SECOND IS URAKA OCHIKO THIRD IS BAKUGO! IZUKU HAS A COMFY LEAD RIGHT NOW WITH A SCORE OF 48...HOW!? OCHIKO HAS 34 BAKAG0 33 NOW! MIDORIA SPEED IS INSANE! HE LOOKS LIKE A GREEN DART! HOW DID THIS KID GET SO FAST! ALSO THERE IS POWERFUL SINERGY BETWEEN MIDORIA AND OCHICKO ! THERE WORKING TOGETHER SO WELL! AS FOR BACCAGO HE IS GOING AT HALF DEKUS SPEED... BUT FASTER THAN THE COMPATITION - with baccago Bakugo was not believing what he heard. deku was faster than him? not a chance. it must be a joke. how did that happen... actually he knew. it was the day after quirk testing when he stopped riding the bus too school but always made it there early the green haired basterd. " stupid kid when your quirkless your supposed to stay useless!" Bakugo said hating that he had underestimated Midorya ... THE ZERO POINTER ... - on the field with Midorya Ochaco had been crushed by the zero pointer dekus eyes widened and he kicked off the other side of the field and launched off at it " 1st gate- gate of opening. kai! 2nd gate open!" arriving at the bot he kicked under its "jaw" repetitively until it was 50 feet In the air then he appears behind it wrapping it in bandages. " primary lotus!" he drilled the 0 pointer into nearby robots" LAIDIES AND GENTS THAT WAS THE MOST SPICTACULER COOKED GOOSE EGG IVE EVER SEEN! MIDORIA IS DOWN AND OUT! BUT ITS TOO LITTLE TOO LATE! MIDORIA SLAMS THE RECORD WITH A GROUND BREAKING 105 POINTS! OCHICHO HAS 100 POINTS AND BAKUGO HAS 98 POINTS! WELL DONE LISTENERS! Midorya lied on the ground looking into the cute brown haired girls eyes " so... what was the results my music blocked out mike ... " he said tiredly recovery girl walked up " you tore the old record up and burned the pieces." Ochaco smiled. " you certainly did. recovery girl nods. you two can be together now.. don't have to much fun jokes leaving the blushing duo Midorya sighs." we should go. wanna get a drink?" Ochaco blushes more. " s...sure." Midorya picks her up and runs with her in his arms to get there faster. she held on gently so she wouldn't fall off and to feel safer - I'm cutting it off here. i don't own Naruto or any said/ refrenced srores anime. or such stuff. ill get more up when i can. ja 


End file.
